Kanojo
by Darness K. M
Summary: Un match, de la rancœur, une invitation à boire un verre... Et c'est le drame pour Makoto. Fanfic inspiré par un super RP, la chanson Kanojo de Uplift Spice ( d'où le titre ) et l'image que j'ai mise !
1. Chapter 1

Kanojo – Chapitre I

 _Ce qui vous parait être un début, est en fait une fin, la fin pour moi et ce que j'espérais aujourd'hui._

 _Je suis Hanamiya Makoto, et je me demande où est-ce que j'ai merdé dans ce match de basket, pourtant, mon plan était parfait, et Kiyoshi, mon ancien co-équipier qui est devenu mon adversaire, en a vraiment bavé comme ce n'est pas permis. Le pire dans l'histoire ? Il a lutté jusqu'au bout pour protéger son équipe. Je connaissais Kiyoshi et pourtant, je ne pensais pas que ça allait tourner comme ça, tout aurait dû être terminé quand il s'est retrouvé à terre parce que sa jambe lui faisait trop mal... Peut-être qu'Aomine avait raison, je n'aurais pas dû énerver leur premier année qui vient de la génération miracle, peut-être. Dans tout les cas, c'était écoeurant à voir. C'est à cet instant, alors que je suis dans mes pensées, que la porte s'ouvre et nos regards se rencontrent. Kiyoshi Teppei, sans doute l'homme que j'ai le moins envie de voir à cet instant._

 _"Alors tu as toujours cette habitude de rester dans les vestiaires pour maugréer après ta défaite..."_

 _Il en a du culot pour dire ça alors que c'est contre lui que j'ai perdu, mais bon, c'est de bonne guerre._

 _"Et toi, toujours cette habitude de venir me faire chier..."_

 _Il affiche son sourire habituel de grand débile qu'il est, tu parles d'un blessé, il a l'air en pleine forme cet enfoiré. Je me redresse finalement pour aller changer au moins de maillot et boire un petit quelque chose._

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ?"_

 _Il vint tranquillement s'asseoir sur le banc d'où je venais de me lever, alors que je me change tranquillement, sans le regarder, il faut dire que nous avons été co-équipier tout le collège, c'est normal qu'il me connaisse aussi bien... Pas assez pour éviter de se faire blesser, par contre._

 _"Je suis venu pour que tu soignes ma jambe blessé, tu me dois bien ça, non ?"_

 _"Quoi !?"_

 _Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, il ne s'est pas encore soigné et a attendu tout ce temps pour venir se faire soigner par moi ? Mais il est complètement débile, ça s'aggrave de jour en jour ! Il doit souffrir le martyr en plus. Je pense. Pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, mais voilà quoi. Je lui jette un coup d'oeil et peste._

 _"Tss, pire qu'une gonzesse, à chouiner pour un bobo à ta jambe..."_

 _Vous voyez bien que je ne m'inquiète pas... Je lui arrache des mains la trousse à pharmacie qu'il a emmené avec lui et m'applique donc pour le soigner, commençant par masser sa jambe avec une crème._

 _"Quelle idée aussi de jouer avec une jambe dans cet état !"_

 _Grommelai-je alors qu'il continuait à sourire comme un demeuré. Lui non plus, il n'a vraiment pas changé... Oui, j'ai empiré sa situation, je pensais que comme ça il comprendrait que tout ça était vain, qu'il ne fallait pas mettre sa jambe en péril tout ça pour une foutue partie de basket ! Mais ça n'a servi à rien, j'ai l'impression que c'est même moi qui devrait en retenir une leçon tiens... Pathétique... Je termine de lui mettre le bandage et relève la tête vers lui._

 _"ça ira ou tu veux un bisou magique en plus ?"_

 _Sauf qu'à peine ces mots prononcés, il se pencha vers moi, et bien trop prés, ses lèvres vint embrasser les miennes. Merde. Pourquoi je lui ai sorti ça moi ? Je devrais savoir comment ça tourne à chaque fois avec cet énergumène... Je me relève soudainement en le repoussant, essuyant ma bouche d'un revers de manche._

 _"Je t'ai déjà de ne pas faire ça ! J'aime pas les mecs, moi !"_

 _Il me sourit de son air béa habituel, et là, je savais qu'il allait me sortir une réplique qui ne me plairait pas._

 _"Tu n'aimes personne toi, de toute façon..."_

 _Je me contente d'hausser les épaules en me mettant dos à lui pour refermer le cassier, je ne peux pas dire qu'il a tord au moins._

 _"Toi compris."_

 _Répondis-je d'un ton tranchant. Je le regarde en coin et ça fait juste rire cet imbécile heureux, il a vraiment de la chance que le meurtre soit punis par la loi celui-là..._

 _"On rentre ensemble ?"_

 _Je relève la tête et les sourcils avec... Il est sérieux là ? Comme si moi, j'avais envie de rentrer avec l'individu qui venait de me battre à plat de couture à mon propre jeu !_

 _"Pourquoi je voudrais ?"_

 _"Parce qu'il pleut dehors et que je suis sûr que tu as oublié ton parapluie... Comme d'habitude."_

 _Dit-il, sa réponse toute prête, et moi, comme un idiot à regarder le casier d'un air blasé, c'est qu'il avait raison l'enfoiré... Il me connait trop bien en fait, il faut vraiment que ça change, je ne peux pas le laisser continuer à s'insinuer dans ma vie comme il le fait._

 _"... Je te déteste."_

 _Lui répondis-je froidement en prenant mon sac, pour cette fois de toute façon c'est foutu, autant profiter de sa naïve gentillesse plutôt que de rentrer sous la pluie et finir malade._

 _"Je prends ça pour un oui !"_

 _Je ne réponds rien cette fois, c'est inutile et il me rejoint pour qu'on aille tous les deux dehors, j'espère juste qu'on ne va croiser personne qu'on connait... Bon, en fait, en voyant le déluge dehors, je me dis que ça devrait passer. Il ouvre alors son parapluie et nous voilà donc tout deux parti pour... Le même immeuble. Hé oui, on est voisin, la chance n'est-ce pas ? Tch._

 _"Tu viens chez moi ?"_

 _Je lui jette à nouveau mon regard blasé, sérieusement, ce type ne cessera jamais d'être le plus insupportable au monde... à peine ai-je ouvert la bouche, qu'il renchérit._

 _"Il n'y a personne chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? On pourrait fêter ta défaite... Avec de l'alcool."_

 _Ma bouche se referme alors que je regarde ailleurs. Insupportable, vraiment. Comment suis-je censé lui dire non alors qu'il me parle d'alcool ? Ça m'énerve comment il tape juste, le plus souvent..._

 _"Pas longtemps alors..."_

 _Finis-je par répondre, je m'efforce de ne pas le regarder, parce que je sais qu'il a son fameux sourire de vainqueur. Cet idiot..._

 _C'est donc ainsi, qu'après une bonne douche, je finis complètement bourré chez lui au bout de 4 verres alors que lui n'a même pas encore bu. J'ai comme l'impression de m'être encore fais avoir..._

 _"Haa, trop chaud..."_

 _Dis-je tout en enlevant mon tee-shirt, sans aucune pudeur, comme si tout ça était parfaitement normale, chose que je ne ferais pas si je n'avais pas bu autant. Il me regarde amusé._

 _"Tu es bourré à quel point, au juste ?"_

 _Demanda-t-il en se penchant sur moi, ce qui provoque chez moi un réflexe très étrange dont je me serais bien passé. En effet, ma main passe sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi, que je puisse coller mes lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser assez passionné, il faut bien dire ce qu'il en est... Je n'avais plus du tout conscience de ce que je faisais, alors qu'on ne me jette pas la pierre, je suis sûr que vous auriez fait pareil à ma place._

 _"Va savoir..."_

 _"Bien assez, je crois..."_

 _Mais ça n'a pas du tout l'air de le déranger, au contraire, il me renverse sur le canapé tout en revenant m'embrasser et ne se privant pas pour m'enlever ce qui me reste de vêtements, comme si ça faisait longtemps qu'il se retenait... Hm, pas impossible. Le pire c'est que mon corps réagit facilement à son contact, je frémis, laisse sortir ma voix, commence à être excité... Heureusement que je ne me souviendrais plus de tout ça demain matin. Il me caresse, me léche doucement, j'ai l'impression de fondre sous sa langue... Il s'y prend bien l'abruti, il me fait vraiment de l'effet, je ne sais plus trop où me mettre..._

 _"Plus..."_

 _Soufflai-je tout en écartant les jambes pour lui montrer que je le désirais. J'ai dis que je ne savais plus où me mettre ? Hahaha, apparemment mon moi bourré n'a vraiment aucune pudeur... Le pire c'est que Teppei n'est pas du tout bourré, lui, il va se rappeler de tout ça dans les moindres détails, cet enfoiré. Je sens ces doigts aller et venir en moi, ce qui fait cambrer doucement mon corps, ainsi que sortir une voix que je ne me connaissais pas... Tout cela est atrocement embarrassant..._

 _"Makoto... Je ne peux pas me retenir plus..."_

 _Me dit-il en me regardant avec envie, et avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, de toute façon, je n'ai pas assez l'esprit clair pour pouvoir répondre quelque chose de cohérent, il me pénétre profondément. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est équipé, le capitaine de Seirin. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé un court instant avant de venir m'accrocher à lui, griffer son dos, tout en bougeant les hanches pour en avoir plus. Dieu que c'est bon... Je n'aurais jamais cru. Déjà que je n'aurais jamais cru faire l'amour un jour avec cet homme. Il m'attrape par les hanches et fait de puissants vas et viens, me faisant gémir à chaque fois, allant plus vite et plus profondément... Il me fait tourner la tête. Complètement. Je ne peux penser à rien d'autre que le plaisir que je ressens à cet instant. C'est tellement exceptionnel, j'ai du mal à croire que ça puisse être humain... En même temps que je jouis, je ne peux m'empêcher de planter mes dents dans sa nuque, étouffant un ultime gémissement, alors qu'il me remplit... Et puis le noir. Je tombe lourdement sur le canapé, m'endormant sans même m'en rendre compte._


	2. Chapter 2

Kanojo – Chapitre II.

"Hmm... Café..."

 _Sont les premiers mots qui sortirent de ma bouche alors que j'ouvre à peine les yeux, complètement dans le brouillard, la tête lourde, whoua, j'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé dessus... Ou alors... Un cheval ? Pourquoi un cheval ?Aucune idée. Bref, je me rends à la cuisine et me prépare tranquillement un café, de toute évidence, je connais trop bien la cuisine de Kiyoshi pour me rendre compte tout de suite que je ne suis pas où je devrais être. Je me sers un café et attend de finir ma tasse pour éclaircir mes idées. Pourquoi, je me suis réveillé, nu, dans le lit de Kiyoshi et... Que j'ai autant mal aux hanches ? Il n'y a pas trente-six mille explications. Je pourrais m'énerver, mais ça attendra un peu. Je vais m'assurer que cette fois, il ne puisse pas retourner la situation à son avantage. Je passe à la salle de bain, m'habille, et une fois que tout est bon ... Je balance un seau d'eau dans le lit, en plein sur ce pauvre Kiyoshi qui était paisiblement en train de dormir._

 _"WOUAAAH !"_

 _Cria-t-il en se redressant d'un coup, au moins là, il devait être bien réveillé, assez pour que je puisse lui faire une scène et qu'il s'en souvienne._

 _"ça t'apprendra, espèce de pervers obligé de saouler ses victimes pour profiter d'eux..."_

 _Je tourne déjà les talons. Je suis trop sympa, je sais, mais vu ce qu'il s'est pris hier, j'ai vraiment pitié de lui, que voulez-vous, il est déjà dans un état pitoyable, ce serait comme s'en prendre à un handicapé._

 _"Ho, mais tu t'es saoulé tout seul, et puis, tu devais bien t'y attendre, vu que ce n'est pas la première fois..."_

 _J'ouvre de grands yeux, dos à lui. Merde. Ce n'est pas que j'avais oublié, juste que j'ai tout fais pour que ce soit le cas. C'était à l'époque du collège, on fêtait une victoire avec l'équipe et... Bordel, j'aimerais savoir comment on en revient à l'alcool alors qu'on est encore mineur. Tch. Le pire c'est que même si j'aime, je ne supporte pas du tout cette connerie. J'avais trop bu, il m'a ramené chez lui, je lui ai fais des avances, tout ça... Bref, un peu comme hier soir. Sauf que le matin, j'étais complètement paumé, je m'étais enfuis discrètement et on en a jamais reparlé. C'était très bien comme ça. J'étais jeune, encore naïf à cette époque et je savais que rien de bon ne ressortirait de cette conversation, en tout cas pour moi. Même deux ans après, c'est pareil, il y a deux solutions, soit il se fout de moi, soit il est sérieux, dans les deux cas ça ne m'arrange pas. Je pousse un nouveau soupir et m'en vais finalement sans un mot de plus. Le plantant là._

 _J'ai envie d'être un peu seul pour savoir ce que je vais faire de cet imbécile qui me court après, même s'il a toujours l'air de prendre tout à la rigolade, je sais qu'il n'irait pas jusque là pour s'amuser. Même si j'avais fais comme si de rien n'était jusque maintenant, je me rends bien compte qu'à présent, si je ne fais rien, la situation va se répéter encore et encore. Je me disais qu'en m'éloignant de Kiyoshi ça irait, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas été dans le même lycée que lui, cependant, ça n'a servi à rien de toute évidence._

 _Et pendant que je rumine dans mon coin, il doit être déjà en train de se demander ce qu'il fera la prochaine fois pour m'avoir, même si je suis sur mes gardes, il est imprévisible et me connait trop bien... En clair, si je ne le rejette pas complètement, il va continuer son petit manêge. Je ne peux pas le permettre. Il va falloir que j'emploie les grands moyens..._

 _( Je sais, c'est court cette fois, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ^^ )_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kanojo – Chapitre III**

 _Me voilà maintenant en train de toquer à sa porte._

 _Quand j'étais rentré chez moi, furieux, je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, me débarrasser de lui quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je n'allais pas passer par 4 chemins, la dernière fois que je l'avais fais, j'avais été battu par ce type, comme d'habitude. J'en ai marre de perdre contre lui, d'être chamboulé à cause de ce type, de ne pas savoir à quoi m'attendre, tout ce que je veux c'est récupérer ma tranquillité et continuer mes coups foireux, est-ce donc si compliqué ? Je m'y prends peut-être un peu tard pour mettre fin à tout ça, j'aurais dû le faire bien plus tôt, j'en ai conscience. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Il m'ouvre la porte et sourit comme un débile en me voyant._

 _"Ha, Makoto ! Je te pensais en colère, en te voyant partir ce matin !"_

 _"Je ne le suis pas, par contre, je suis venu te rendre ça."_

 _Je lui tends alors un sachet plein de trucs qu'il m'a prêté ou laisser traîner chez moi. Étonnamment, il y avait tout ça chez moi alors qu'il n'y a rien de moi chez lui. Je n'y suis pas allé souvent après tout, c'est plutôt lui qui avait tendance à venir s'incruster chez moi, au point que ma mère m'avait demandé si ce ne serait pas utile de lui faire un double des clés. De quoi je me mêle celle-là. Impossible de faire ça, autant directement de lui demander de vivre avec moi à ce compte-là._

 _"Qu'est-ce que..."_

 _Je vois son sourire s'envoler alors qu'il prend le sachet et regarde ce qu'il y a dedans. J'ai l'impression de voir sur son visage son petit coeur tomber en mille morceaux. Je mentirais en disant que ce n'est pas extrêmement jouissif de le voir se mettre dans cet état à cause de moi. Lui qui sourit tout le temps, comme un débile, fièrement, qui fait des blagues, plein d'entrain, de courage, passionné... Il n'y a plus rien à ce moment-là de tout ça. De la peine et de l'incompréhension, c'est tout ce que je vois._

 _"Je ne veux plus que tu viennes. Je ne veux plus qu'on se parle. Tout est fini."_

 _Il a l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais ne se décide pas, pris au dépourvu. Il est vraiment surpris, comme quoi, il ne me connait pas si bien que ça, sinon il aurait dû s'attendre à cette réaction. Mais non, il a certainement pensé que je ferais comme si de rien n'était, comme la dernière fois. Je ne suis plus le même, j'ai grandis, j'ai changé, et il devrait faire pareil. Se rendre compte qu'être avec moi ne l'avancera à rien dans la vie._

 _"Bon, sur ce..."_

 _Je fais demi-tour pour retourner chez moi mais il m'attrape soudainement le bras pour me retenir, je peux sentir son anxiété rien que par ce geste. Ça devrait m'emmerder, pourtant je me sens aimé, comment faire dans ce cas-là ?_

 _"Je suis sérieux, tu sais."_

 _"Ouais... C'est bien pour ça que je dis qu'on en termine là. C'était bien assez de t'avoir comme ami, j'ai pas besoin d'un amoureux ou quoique ce soit d'autre, c'est trop chiant... Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre."_

 _Je tire mon bras d'un coup sec pour me dégager mais il me tiens plus fort et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser. Je sens encore cette douce chaleur m'étreindre et me faire frissonner... Mais je le repousse, fermement, durement, j'essaie de le faire comprendre qu'il n'a aucune chance avec moi._

 _"Je t'ai déjà dis non, alors arrête maintenant !"_

 _Je pars vraiment cette fois, énervé, surtout que son regard indiquait bien qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'abandonner, cet imbécile..._

 _( Je sais, c'est encore court, mais réjouissez-vous, je l'ai écrite rapidement. Le prochain chapitre promet d'être beaucoup plus long... enfin c'est l'impression que ça donne dans ma tête, on verra une fois sur papier. )_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kanojo – Chapitre IV**

 _Moi et Kiyoshi. Ce n'était plus qu'une vieille histoire sans intérêt, un passé sur lequel je ne voulais pas revenir. Ça faisait déjà une semaine que je l'esquivais, ce qui se révéla plus facile que prévu vu qu'il ne chercha pas à me revoir. Étrange. Très étrange. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Soit il avait déjà abandonné soit... Il n'était pas si sérieux que ça, à mon sujet ? Voir même, il cherchait un truc pour pouvoir me virer de sa vie ? Non, ça ne tenait pas. C'était toujours lui qui me courrait après, c'est plutôt moi qui cherchait comment m'en débarrasser. On dirait que j'avais réussi, tellement que j'avais de la peine à le croire. Il serait bien du genre à m'attendre derrière la porte, m'offrir je ne sais quel cadeau pour se faire pardonner, puis m'embarquer sur son épaule pour me ramener chez lui. Ouais, c'était carrément son genre. Mais il n'y avait personne, ni devant ma porte, ni chez moi. Ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. J'avais autre chose à penser en ce jour. Ouais mais voilà, alors que je me rendais au cimetière, c'est à son entré que m'attendait cette surprise... Kiyoshi Teppei, encore et toujours lui._

 _"C'est pas vrai... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là..."_

 _Je posais la question mais la réponse me paraissait pourtant évidente, ce n'était pas comme s'il y en avait tellement de possible de toute façon._

 _"Comment ça, ce que je fais là ? C'est le jour de la mort de ton père, non ?"_

 _"Me semble t'avoir dis un truc..."_

 _"Ha ? Pas le souvenir !"_

 _Tss... Ce crétin. Je le savais bien qu'il allait finir par revenir. Je ne savais juste pas quand ni comment. J'entre finalement dans le cimetière et m'avance vers la tombe de mon père pour y déposer les fleurs. Kiyoshi me suivant d'un peu trop près._

 _"Tu l'aimais, hein, ton père..."_

 _"Raconte pas de conneries, c'était juste un alcolo... Toi, par contre, c'est la première fois que tu viens..."_

 _Je lui jette un coup d'oeil, il me sourit sans rien dire. Ouais, il ne serait certainement pas venu sans une idée derrière la tête... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer son regard. Il est si doux. Si tendre. Je ne dois pas le regarder, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais changer d'avis rien qu'en croisant son regard... Kiyoshi m'attrape l'épaule et m'attire contre lui._

 _"Fallait bien que je vienne quand même me présenter à beau-papa !"_

 _Je le savais, qu'il allait sortir une ânerie dans le genre. Je regarde la tombe, ho, j'imagine bien mon père se retourner dans sa tombe surtout, vu le macho homophobe que c'était... Du coup, je laisse échapper un léger rire même si Teppei n'a pas l'air de comprendre, je pense qu'il s'attendait plutôt à ce que je m'énerve, pas à ce que je rigole. Bon, on peut dire qu'il a gagné quelques points là, sans vraiment le faire exprès. Vu ce qu'il a dit, il aurait dû plutôt en perdre... J'aime ça chez lui, quand il fait des choses dont il n'a même pas conscience, je préfère ce Kiyoshi là, celui qui n'a rien prémédité et qui doit se trouver bien idiot maintenant. Hé, faut pas que ce soit toujours les mêmes qui gagnent._

 _"C'est d'accord."_

 _Ce grand dadet me regarde avec des yeux de hibou, surpris comme pas deux, l'air de se demander de quoi je parle parce que le fait que je puisse parler d'une quelconque relation avec lui parait plus qu'improbable à ce stade, pourtant... ça ne pourrait pas être si mal._

 _"Je veux bien qu'on soit sex friend."_

 _Alors là, son expression est juste hilarante ! Non seulement il a l'air perdu mais de toute évidence il n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, évidemment qu'il ne voulait pas de ça, il voulait une relation sérieuse, qu'on soit en couple et moi tout ce que je lui offre c'est une relation physique en plus de notre amitié. Jouissif, vraiment._

 _"Pas de mots d'amour, pas de tendresse, pas de rendez-vous, pas de contact dehors, simplement et purement une relation sexuelle en plus de notre amitié, c'est tout."_

 _Je préfère être clair dés le début, il est capable de se faire des idées, le connaissant. Enfin, à sa place je m'en ferais sans doute aussi, alors c'est plus prudent ainsi. Il me fixe. Intensément. Avant de capturer mes lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Mince. Je crois qu'il m'a eu. Ou alors c'est moi qui l'ai eu. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, attrapant sa nuque je réponds fougueusement au baiser. J'aime ça, je ne peux le nier. Mais ça me dégoûterait avec n'importe quel autre homme. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs proposé ça à personne d'autre, néanmoins, je préfère ça plutôt qu'il essaie de me faire boire à chaque fois qu'il a envie de moi. Quitte à prendre mon pied, autant que je me souvienne._

 _"Je crois que ça me va..."_

 _Je pense que c'est un sous-entendu de "je m'en contenterais pour le moment.", mais je ne dis rien, je le repousse froidement, après tout on est dans un endroit public, et je vais prier comme il se doit devant la tombe. Au moins, si mon père vient me hanter cette nuit, je saurais pourquoi..._

 _Je sens son regard sur moi. Kiyoshi Teppei, cet homme si grand, si fort, au point de réussir à m'avoir à ce point, vraiment... J'en suis le premier surpris. Il m'attend. Il me guette. Un seul de mes gestes peut le rendre soit heureux soit malheureux et j'adore avoir autant le pouvoir sur quelqu'un, autant dire que même juste en tant que sex friend, il va en baver avec moi._

 _Je me redresse et prends la direction de notre immeuble, il me suit à une distance raisonnable, tout est parfait. J'ai réussi à garder l'amitié de Teppei et j'ai une relation physique en plus sans m'encombrer des sentiments et de tout le gnangnan qui fait le couple, que demander de plus franchement ? Tout homme rêverait de pouvoir faire ça. De plus, je peux y mettre un terme comme bon me semble, je peux même aller voir ailleurs si j'en ai envie, il ne pourra rien dire, le pauvre. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était prévu non plus... Je le regarde à nouveau._

 _"On va chez toi ?"_

 _Je pense qu'il sait ce que ça signifie, comme je le disais avant, on ne va jamais chez lui habituellement mais si on va chez moi, ma mère peut arriver à tout moment, ce n'est pas ce qui est le mieux..._

 _"Ouais."_

 _Il sourit, ce gros bêta. Il est fier de lui. Fier d'avoir réussi à m'embarquer dans cette histoire. Content de pouvoir m'avoir tout à lui surtout... J'imagine très bien ce qui peut se passer dans sa tête. Je le connais bien. Nous arrivons rapidement devant sa porte, il ouvre et attrape ma main en me tirant à l'intérieur pour m'embrasser avec envie. La patience n'a jamais fais partis de ses qualités, même si je trouve qu'il a été vraiment patient avec moi... évidemment, je le lui rends bien, je n'ai plus aucune raison de me retenir ou de le repousser. Mes mains attrapant son haut, je le force à me suivre jusqu'au canapé où je l'allonge et lui grimpe dessus avant de le regarder en me léchant les lèvres._

 _"Cette fois, je ne vais pas te laisser faire..."_

 _Je passe mes mains sous son haut, venant caresser son torse musclé, alors que ma bouche revient contre la sienne, ma langue venant jouer avec sa jumelle, il n'y a pas que lui qui en a envie de toute évidence, il faut croire que ça me fait de l'effet d'être autant désiré. Je commence à le déshabiller, il fait de même, je sens ses grandes mains parcourir mon dos, et alors que je me redresse pour observer ce torse si parfait, il en profite pour venir pincer mes tétons, ce qui me fait pousser un léger gémissement. Je ne m'y attendais pas mais il semble que ce soit une zone sensible pour moi. Il me dévore du regard. Je me pousse ensuite un peu pour finir de le déshabiller, et moi aussi par la même occasion, ainsi sortir son membre déjà dur de sa cachette._

 _C'est gros... Plus gros que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Peu importe, ça me donne encore plus envie. Je passe doucement ma langue dessus avant de le sucer comme il se doit tout en caressant ses bourses. Je sens sa respiration s'alourdir, devenir plus rapide alors qu'il passe sa main dans mes cheveux._

 _"Makoto..."_

 _Le fait qu'il prononce mon nom de cette manière, me fait accélérer, me donne encore plus envie alors que mon autre main s'égare vers mon intimité pour y pénètre un, puis deux doigts, je me touche, je me prépare, étouffant de faibles gémissements de plaisir contre son membre. Mais j'ai déjà envie de plus, ce n'est pas suffisant. Décidément, Kiyoshi me fait perdre la tête. Je me redresse à nouveau, ma bouche quittant son membre pour revenir l'embrasser alors que je me remets au-dessus de lui, caressant son entrejambe bien tendu entre mes fesses. Il étouffe un grognement rauque contre mes lèvres. J'ai envie, trop envie de lui, je ne peux plus attendre et le fait entrer en moi tout en me cambrant et laissant échapper un nouveau gémissement. Ça fait un peu mal mais bordel qu'est-ce que c'est bon, je le sens frétiller en moi, me combler..._

 _Je me mets alors à bouger doucement sur lui, prenant appuie sur son torse, il me dévore du regard, se léche les lévres alors qu'il peut voir parfaitement tout mon corps, ce qu'il a l'air d'apprécier. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien trouver d'attirant chez moi ? J'ai un caractère excécrable et un physique banal... Il pourrait trouver tellement mieux, mais on dirait que c'est moi qu'il a choisis. Quel type insensé. Il revient jouer avec mes tétons._

 _"Ha... Non... Pas là..."_

 _"Vraiment ? Pourtant ça a l'air de te faire du bien... Je te sens te resserrer, c'est bon..."_

 _Il commence à donner des coups de bassins, allant plus profondément en moi, me faisant gémir plus fort alors qu'il mordille carrément mes billes de chair. L'enfoiré, il profite de mes faiblesses. Mais bon, vu que ça me donne du plaisir, je le pardonne pour cette fois. Parce que c'est trop bon, je sens tout mon corps parcouru de frisson, devenir brûlant au rythme de nos vas et viens de plus en plus puissant, il vient même me caresser le membre._

 _"Naan... Je vais... Pas teni..."_

 _Je me tiens fermement à ses épaules, enfonçant mes ongles sans même m'en rendre compte, je ne suis plus capable de réfléchir tellement je prends mon pied. Je gémis de plus en plus fort et ne tarde pas à jouir. Lui aussi. Me remplissant de sa semence... Va vraiment falloir qu'il pense à acheter des capotes._

 _"Ha... Trop b-Uwaah !"_

 _Merde il m'a fait peur ce con, il m'a soudainement mis en-dessous, me surplombant de tout son corps. Imposant et musclé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait un drôle d'effet, mon corps se met à battre anormalement._

 _"Attends... Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ?"_

 _"ça se voit, non ? J'ai jouis, mais pas débander..."_

 _Et là, sans même me demander mon avis, il m'attrape par les hanches et se remet à bouger en moi comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Mon corps est devenu encore plus sensible maintenant et je ne peux réprimer un gémissement de plaisir..._

 _"Haa... Nan, pas ça..."_

 _Mais il n'en a rien à faire de ce que je peux dire, au contraire, j'ai l'impression que ça l'excite davantage, il faut bien avouer que de toute façon, vu mon état, je ne suis pas très convaincant. Il vient m'embrasser chaudement alors que je passe mes jambes autour de lui et qu'il me culbute plus fort, me faisant pousser des petits cris de contentement, surtout quand il bute sur ma prostate._

 _"Makoto... Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement."_

 _"Haan... Nan.. Pas... Pas de mots d'amhmm..."_

 _Il ne me laisse pas terminer, m'embrasse pour me faire taire alors que je me sens défaillir, je perds pied, tant pis, je l'engueulerais plus tard, pour le moment je vais me contenter de bouger les hanches en gémissant... Parce que c'est trop bon._


	5. Chapter 5 Spécial

**Kanojo – Chapitre V**

 **~ Special point de vue de Kiyoshi ~**

 _Je le regardais à présent tranquillement dormir..._

 _Makoto est si mignon, je suis le seul à le savoir et ça me va très bien. Il est si paisible maintenant, allongé prés de moi, détendu, calme, je peux observer son visage fins et ses longs cils autant que je le veux... Il m'a paru déjà fatigué quand je l'ai retrouvé au cimetière, je pense qu'il avait du mal à dormir après ce qui s'était passé entre nous, il devait se demander quoi faire, et attendait que je revienne le poursuivre. Si c'est pas mignon. Mais ça aurait été moins amusant que je revienne tout de suite, je l'ai un peu laisser cogiter, le temps qu'il remette tout en place pour avoir une autre réponse. Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce qu'il me propose qu'on soit sex friends, je sais qu'il ne m'aurait pas proposé d'être en couple, ça ne lui ressemble pas mais ça... Il devait vraiment beaucoup m'aimer pour en arriver là, être aussi désespéré sans même s'en rendre compte... C'est charmant, et je compte bien en profiter._

 _Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il a toujours été comme ça, à partir et jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière pour voir si je le suivais. Comment résister à ça ? Je crois qu'il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte en plus. Je ne l'ai connu qu'après la mort de son père qui était apparemment du genre à taper sur sa femme et son enfant, ça m'a énervé quand j'ai entendu parler de ça, pourtant Makoto ne semble pas le détester. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait respecter quelqu'un comme ça, surtout Makoto qui n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Sa mère, par contre, est très gentille, c'est une hôtesse de bar, qui a sûrement aussi des sous-activités illégales, un peu tête en l'air mais assez intuitive, par exemple, je pense qu'elle sait exactement ce qui se passe entre Makoto et moi, ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger, au contraire. Celui-ci est souvent inquiet pour elle et fait son possible pour lui venir en aide dans les tâches ménagères et ce qu'il peut faire en général, tout en râlant bien entendu, mais je sais d'expérience que s'il n'aurait pas envie de le faire, il ne le ferait pas. C'est un tsundere*. Mon tsundere. C'est là qu'il ouvre un oeil, puis un deuxième, me fixant un moment d'un air blasé avant de soupirer._

 _"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?"_

 _"ça se voit non ? Je t'admire pendant que tu dors."_

 _Et paf, coup d'oreiller, j'aurais dû m'y attendre à celle-là, tiens. Il n'a jamais beaucoup aimer les compliments, soit parce que c'était hypocrite soit trop sincère pour qu'il ne soit pas gêné. Mais j'adore le voir rougir._

 _"Aiaiaiaiaie !" Riais-je. Parce que soyons sérieux, ce n'est pas un oreiller qui va me faire mal._

 _"Je t'ai dis, pas de mots d'amour !"_

 _"Mais c'est pas un mot d'amour, c'est juste la vérité !"_

 _"Tseuh."_

 _Il claque l'oreiller contre le lit pour remettre sa tête dessus, dos à moi cette fois. Il est en train de rougir, je le sais. J'adore savoir l'effet que je peux lui faire juste avec des paroles, peut-être plus que par les gestes._

 _"Je peux savoir quand est-ce qu'on a atterri dans ton lit ?"_

 _"Je t'y ai porté après que tu te sois évanouis pendant que..." Je te défonçais l'arrière-train ?_

 _"Bourrin, va."_

 _Je ris doucement, il dit ça mais n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir, en même temps je crois qu'il savait à peu prés à quoi s'attendre en me prenant comme sex friend. Je passe mes bras autour de lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule._

 _"Tu ne détestais pas pourtant, vu tes gémissements..."_

 _"Hé, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?"_

 _"T'avais l'air d'avoir froid, alors je te réchauffe... Et ne dis pas que c'est interdit, parce que je le faisais déjà avant."_

 _"Hmpf..."_

 _C'est vraiment, la peau de Makoto était souvent froide, comme s'il était un animal à sang froid, et ça m'arrivait assez souvent de l'enlacer pour lui tenir chaud, pendant qu'on regardait un film par exemple. Ça aurait paru bizarre pour n'importe qui d'autre mais pour nous c'était normal. Je crois que Makoto mettait ça sur le fait que j'étais tactile, c'est vrai que je le suis, mais pas autant avec d'autres qu'avec lui._

 _"Laisse-moi me reposer encore un peu..."_

 _"Oui, oui."_

 _Il dit ça mais je sens son coeur accélérer dans sa poitrine, on dirait bien que ma présence lui fait bien plus d'effet qu'avant. Tant mieux. Ma main s'égare, caresse son torse, viens lui pincer le tétons ce qui le fait légèrement cambrer et pousser un délicieux gémissement. Mon dieu. Comment je suis censé résister à ça moi ? Ma main redescend, vient caresser doucement son membre qui commence à se tendre alors que j'attire son visage à moi pour l'embrasser. Il me le rend bien. Je colle alors mon entrejambe en grande forme contre ses fesses, grognant légèrement d'envie. Je le regarde._

 _"T'en as autant envie que moi..."_

 _"Ouais."_

 _*ndt : Tsundere_ _est un terme_ _japonais_ _utilisé pour définir une personnalité qui est au premier abord, distante, hautaine, voire pimbêche, puis qui devient affectueuse et tendre par la suite._

 _( Youhou ! C'était un chapitre un peu spécial mais pas trop court pour autant, sachez que je lis toutes les reviews et que ça me fait super plaisir ! Ça me motive ! Même si je ne suis pas forcément régulière vu que j'écris tous le temps, entre mes rps, mes fiches, mes autres fanfics, pas le temps de glander ! En tout cas merci de me lire ;) )_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kanojo – Chapitre VI**

 _Je pensais que tout allait bien alors que la descente aux enfers ne faisait que commencer._

 _Moi et Kiyoshi avions passé le week-end au lit, on n'avait pas fait grand chose à part manger, devoir, dormir... Et bien entendu du sexe. Qu'était bien meilleur que ce que je m'étais imaginé. À moins que ce ne soit lui qui soit doué, il faut dire qu'il est bien proportionné, j'avais pu le constaté durant tout le week-end. J'avais aussi pu voir que même si je lui interdisais les mots d'amour ce grand imbécile ne s'en privait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas compris dans sex friends ?_

 _J'avais finis par rentré chez moi le lundi matin pour prendre mes affaires de cours, c'est là que j'ai trouvé ma mère tranquillement installé dans le salon, fumant et lisant le journal. Scène tout à fait banale. Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce qu'elle lève les yeux sur moi pour me demander si on se protégeait. Je ne comprenais pas et je le faisais savoir, comment pourrait-elle être au courant... C'est là qu'elle me rappelle que les murs sont fin avec un sourire carnassier que je connais bien. Quand on dit que le gland ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre... Je fais mine d'être gêné tout en partant dans ma chambre. Quelle mère indigne, elle sait que je me tape un mec, enfin plutôt l'inverse, et c'est tout l'effet que ça lui fait ? En plus non, on ne se protège pas... On n'y a pas vraiment pensé en fait. Mais est-ce que ça ne ferait pas plus mal ? J'ai déjà les hanches en compote... Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on allait voir ailleurs._

 _C'est ce que je pensais, naïf que je suis._

 _Plus tard, au lieu de retourner directement chez moi comme j'en ai l'habitude, je fais un petit détour vers l'école de Kiyoshi, pas du tout pour le voir, simplement je me promène comme par hasard par là-bas. Et c'est en l'apercevant que la dure réalité m'a rattrapé. J'ai fais demi-tour, de toute façon je n'étais pas venu le voir. Simplement, je l'ai quand même vu, de loin, avec une fille, il discutait tranquillement avec, son sourire béa aux lèvres et il avait clairement l'air de lui plaire... Je suis trop con franchement, qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais ? Évidemment que je ne suis pas la seule personne qui existe pour lui ! Évidemment qu'il a le droit d'avoir autant d'amis qu'il veut ! Évidemment il peut même avoir une copine, parce que nous ne sommes que sex friends !_

 _Je rentre chez moi, où il n'y a personne, et vais me coucher directement. J'ignore ses appels et sms. Je l'ignore même quand il vient toquer à la porte. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir, laisse moi tranquille..._

 _Le lendemain, même si je suis un élève plutôt studieux, je ne suis pas aller en cours, je n'en avais pas envie. Je n'avais envie de rien. Je suis resté dans mon lit toute la journée, quand ma mère m'a demandé ce que j'avais, je lui ai répondu que j'étais malade, elle a rigolé, se foutant outrageusement de ma poire. Elle avait bien compris, l'intuition féminine est parfois effrayante._

 _Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'entendis vaguement une discussion entre ma mère et ce qui me semblait être la voix de Kiyoshi. Mince, elle l'a laissé rentrer. Je crois bien que je ne peux pas fuir, à la limite me cacher dans l'armoire mais... Faudrait la vider avant. Je n'ai pas le temps. Et la flemme, de toute façon il va bien finir par me tomber dessus à un moment ou à un autre, je ne peux rien y faire. Il est pire qu'un pot de colle. Je l'entends entrer dans ma chambre et s'asseoir sur mon lit alors que je suis dos à lui, fermé à toute discussion._

 _"Alors ? Parait que t'es malade ?"_

 _"Hmm..."_

 _"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être absent pour rien..."_

 _Ouais, je suppose que je n'ai pas du tout l'air malade et il a dû avoir une discussion avec ma mère qui plus est, allez savoir ce qu'elle lui a raconté. Je me redresse pour le regarder. Mais ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. J'ai un poids sur le coeur dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser._

 _"Arrêtons-là cette comédie, Kiyoshi, ça ne peut pas durer, soyons amis, juste amis, c'était bien. C'était mieux."_

 _J'ai l'impression d'essayer de me convaincre moi-même, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi pathétique de toute ma vie. Mais je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, sinon ça ne fera qu'empirer. Je l'entends soupirer alors que j'ai déjà baissé les yeux, mes mains s'étaient agrippé à ma couverture sans même que je m'en rende compte. J'attendais sa réponse comme s'il allait rendre la justice divine._

 _"à quoi tu penses vraiment, Makoto ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire..."_

 _"Je pense qu'un de ces jours tu vas te rendre compte que tu n'as rien à faire avec moi, tu te trouveras une jolie petite copine, tu m'abandonneras et je serais seul..."_

 _Mince... Quand il a dis que je pouvais tout lui dire, c'est sortis tout seul. Je ne voulais pas lui dire tout ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Je me sens tellement ridicule même si tout ça est vrai, il a beau dire qu'il m'aime, un jour il se rendra compte de son erreur et il me laissera à son tour, ce serait tout à fait normal... C'est alors qu'il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant doucement contre lui._

 _"C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Alors... Si tu me dis les mots que je veux entendre, j'accepte de t'appartenir. Tu auras le droit de me tuer si je t'abandonne un jour."_

 _J'allais lui répondre que j'étais incapable de le tuer de toute façon mais en fait si. Complètement. Je lève mon regard vers lui en me demandant ce qu'il veut entendre mais ne tarde pas à comprendre vu son air de petit chien attentif. Il est bien lui, comme si j'étais capable de dire un truc aussi gênant..._

 _"Je... Ne te déteste pas."_

 _"Non, pas de texte détourné, dis le clairement..."_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce type, il pourrait accepter ça, il ne comprend pas à quel point il m'est impossible de dire ça ? Je lui donnerais trop de pouvoir sur moi, mon coeur pourrait d'effriter à la moindre parole blessante, alors que moi je passe mon temps à la blesser.. Pourquoi faut-il que ça se passe comme ça ?_

 _"Bien sûr, si tu ne veux vraiment pas le dire, je suis d'accord pour aller voir ailleurs, te laisser tranquille, trouver une fille avec des gros seins qui sera sans doute largement mieux que-"_

 _"C'EST BON, J'AI COMPRIS ! JE T'AIME, OK ?! JE T'AIME !"_

 _Merde... ça m'a tellement énervé de l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre que finalement c'est sorti tout seul. Je cache un peu mon visage avec mon bras alors que je rougis beaucoup trop à mon gout. La honte. Lui, il sourit. Il est heureux. Aux anges._

 _"Je suis à toi alors !"_

 _Il retire doucement mon bras pour venir m'embrasser avec tendresse. On se demande vraiment qui appartient à qui..._

 _( Ceci est officiellement mon chapitre préfèré ! x) Mise à part ça, j'aimerais que vous me disiez de quelle autre couple vous lisez des fanfics ? Merci ! )_


	7. Chapter 7 - Fin

**Kanojo – Chapitre VII**

 **\- Kiyoshi -**

 _Peut-être que Makoto ne l'a jamais réalisé mais depuis notre rencontre il lui est tout simplement impossible de vivre sans moi, je suis devenu comme un pilier de sa vie, si je tombe, le reste suivra avec moi, ce qui me donne un avantage considérable, il faut bien l'admettre. J'essaie, bien sûr, de ne pas trop en profiter, il n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est une pauvre petite créature et la vie n'a pas était tendre avec lui, ce qui n'est pas une excuse pour avoir un caractère pareil, je le conçois. Mais ça me va d'être la seule personne capable de voir à travers sa carapace, à quel point il est mignon. Sinon, je me ferais trop de soucis, évidemment. Bien sûr, je le cacherais mieux que lui, et je finirais toujours par le récupérer. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je le laisse partir._

 _Heureusement, je crois que je n'ai pas du tout de soucis à me faire vu la déclaration d'enragé qu'il m'a faite, parce que je lui ai forcé la main, sûrement que les voisins avaient d'ailleurs entendu, sans comprendre que Makoto était en train de faire une déclaration à moi, son adversaire de basket, son voisin, son ami et à présent son amant, rien que ça. Je m'étais complètement installé dans sa vie pour l'empêcher de pouvoir m'éviter, même s'il le voulait. Ça avait plutôt bien marché, non ? Je me demande à quel point il m'aime. Au point d'être jaloux, ça s'est sûr, au point d'être effrayé par ses sentiments et tenter de fuir... N'est-ce pas adorable ?_

 _Je lui ai dis que je lui appartenais, mais c'est réciproque, parce que j'ai absolument tout fais pour l'obtenir, un peu contre son gré mais qui s'en soucis ? Je savais que ça commençait vraiment à marcher lorsqu'on a terminé au lit alors qu'il était complètement bourré. Quelle idée de boire à son âge, aussi. Bon, c'était un peu de ma faute... C'est moi qui l'avais saoulé. C'est le seul moyen de lui enlever totalement son masque pour qu'il devienne honnête._

 _Je remonte doucement la couverture sur son corps nu, alors qu'il dort à poings fermés et c'est juste... Tellement adorable. Il ne paraît jamais aussi détendu que quand il dort. Non, habituellement on a même plutôt l'impression qu'il prépare un sale coup, ce qui est la plupart du temps le cas. Il est ainsi mon Makoto, un peu cinglé et psychopathe sur les bords, et pourtant il a un coté mignon. Ça a l'air surréaliste mais les filles sont souvent mignonnes et limite cinglés. Combien de fois on entend aux informations, qu'ils ont trouvé un tueur et quand on interroge le voisinage, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé une telle chose de cette personne... Au moins, Makoto il assume pleinement sa personnalité dérangé. Je l'enserre finalement dans mes bras, me collant à lui, réchauffant son corps un peu froid, il grommelle tout en se réveillant un peu._

 _« -_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous...

\- Je t'aime.

\- La ferme.

\- Mon amour.

\- Crétin.

\- Tu pourrais faire un effort...

\- Dors et tais-toi ! _»_

 _ça me rire, et plutôt que faire ce qu'il dit, je viens goûter à sa peau, léchant le long de sa nuque, ce qui le fait frisonner et pousser un faible soupir de plaisir. Je continue, lui donnant des petits baisers le longs de cette zone que je lui sais sensible, jusqu'à le faire craquer, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'attire à lui pour échanger un baiser passionné. Ce n'est peut-être pas un amour très conventionnel entre nous mais ça ira. Parce que je souris comme un crétin et qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de craquer devant ce sourire de crétin. Hé oui, parfois, c'est juste ça l'amour..._


End file.
